


Kintsugi / Decalcomania

by SoulMatesOTP



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Longing, Love, Pain, Realisation, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatesOTP/pseuds/SoulMatesOTP
Summary: Just Matt Casey's thoughts and feelings about Sylvie Brett.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Kintsugi / Decalcomania

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? A Brettsey fic? Kinda...  
>  I know, I'm sorry I haven't really posted anything Brettsey related in a while, but to sum it up, covid took my motivation and inspiration from me. I just had no spark to write. BUT! After 9x01 aired yesterday (for me), seeing my Firhouse 51 babies, and Brettsey again just ignited my writing again. This fic is something I have written a while ago but have never posted it, until now. 
> 
> It's just a cute short fic of how Matt Casey thinks and feels about our Sylvie Brett. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

She was like alcohol in his veins. He was drunk on her. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she laughed. Everything about her was hypnotising. If he could describe her in one word, it will be ‘Angel’. The innocence inside those big blue eyes, the ones you never want to see pain and darkness cloud over. Her heart – too good for this world. Her laugh was like a song from the heavens. Honestly, he believed that all she was missing was a halo above her head and wings on her back. She was grace and purity in human form. 

Matthew Casey was in love.

He knew that he was beginning to feel something for Sylvie Brett about a year ago. She grew on him; slowly and gradually. He started to rely on her more, lean on her and she had never complained, not once. When his heart was beaten and shattered, she picked up the pieces she could and glued them together, like a kintsugi. He was broken to the point of no repair, but he was fractured, too fractured to know how to heal.

What he didn’t quite realise at the beginning was he wasn’t the only one who was broken and in pain. She was too, though she didn’t show or say anything. To say the least, the same person walked out on them both, however, she never got a goodbye. He was too consumed in his own hurt that he never looked around him. He had failed to notice her sad eyes, her guilty heart. If he had took the time to look, he was sure he’d be looking into a mirror if he saw her. 

He now understands what it is meant when people say that pain divides us; you can become closer to certain people or you can push people away. What happened with Matt and Sylvie is the first one. Their mutual pain brought them both together. The understanding of someone who was once special to the both of them, disappeared. But without realising, they became special to each other. Before, when they needed someone to confide in, they had that one same person, now without her, they began to confide in each other. 

Whenever he needed help, she was there. Whether he needed verbal reassurance for physical mending, she showed up, always, without complaint. And whenever she needed someone, he showed up. It’s quite strange, having someone relying on him. He was the one who was always being pushed away, closed off, to the point where that feeling of uselessness and helplessness became too common and too normal for him. So, when she came to him, time and time again, relying on him, needing him to be there, whether to drive her or to stay by her side, for allowing him to be let in. It was a strange warm feeling. A feeling he had forgotten.

Honestly, they were like mirrors of each other. Decalcomania; the same pattern transferred onto another object. They have both suffered losses. They have both had multiple failed engagements. They both have been held hostage, gun against their heads. They have both felt so terribly lost and broken. But they heal the same way, with the same people, the ones whom they love around them. 

When he looks at her, he has a million things he wants to say but the moment those clear blue ocean eyes looks back at him, no thoughts, no words can ever be formed. She makes his mind go blank and his heart beat fast. She makes him stutter and nervous. She makes him wonder how someone so gentle and warm, like a ray of sun can touch him so deeply. She’s like a rare rainbow, something so beautiful and mysterious. She’s like no one he has ever seen or met.

That is how he would describe Sylvie Brett. An ‘Angel’. 

She was mesmerising. Hypnotising. Entrancing. Captivating. Enchanting.

He remembers when Herrmann once called her Tinkerbell. A small fairy, granting everyone’s wishes, using her magic on those she loved, not caring about herself. She had your back, always. She was willing to forgive, because she always saw the good in people. She was firm and tough but warm and gentle.  
He silently laughs at the memory of that day. She was the house’s Tinkerbell, but she was his Angel


End file.
